Runaways
by RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek
Summary: Inori and Shu have escaped the facility which they have been kept in for experiments for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. Guilty Crown is the property of Production IG, Tetsuro Araki, and FUNimation.**

_A girl, with pink hair and red eyes dressed in a red bodysuit with flowers on the sleeves, ran through the facility with an object with a needle clutched to her chest. The mechas were chasing her, trying to get back the stolen item. One of them managed to graze her arm with a gun, but she was only down for a second._

_"_I have to get this to him_", she thought, "_then we'll escape, just like he promised!_"_

_Unfortunately, she didn't notice the people in hiding, waiting to ambush her until two seconds before she was in their line of fire. She went up the railing, masterfully flipping her body at the right angles to avoid the bullets, and she continued her journey._

_A boy, with brown hair and brown eyes and dressed in white pants with no shirt, was waiting for her at the center where there was no roof, and no mechas. _

_"SHU!", cried the girl, throwing down the item from the top while jumping off after it. The boy looked up and caught the item, and as soon as he did, he injected the needle into himself, and suddenly he was in a different place. It was white, with spiral wires and red specks everywhere. A few of these wires grasped onto his arm tightly for a second. The boy winced a little bit. _

_"Shu." He saw the girl smiling in front of him, with a blue light shining from her chest and a red spiral line around her torso. "Please, use me." She reached out to him, and brought his hand closer to her._

_He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of power, and he bravely reached toward that blue light. For a second, there was nothing. Then they were both back in the real world, and he was holding a sword above his head. The girl was resting in his other arm, looking passed out, but still had that blue light in her. The mechs had caught up again, and were now trying to gun them down. The boy was scared for a moment; he wasn't sure if he and the girl would succeed in escaping this hell. He shook the thought off, and told himself,__"_No, we WILL get out of here."

_He ran toward the mechs with ease, holding out the sword in front of him. The robots fired their guns, but the sword formed a shield and protected him. He sliced through machine after machine, using the explosions to give him a boost. When they were all gone, he hid for a moment to insert the weapon back into the girl. Then he picked her up and started running, wanting to get out of there before the mechas' backup came. The only way out that wasn't controlled by security was the waterfall at the back end of the facility (who were so kind to build it at the edge of a cliff), which would take a while to get to. He grabbed two guns, off a dead scientist (who was caught up in the blasts), one for him and one for the girl when she woke up, which should be soon. He ran through hallway after hallway, sometimes hiding as to not get seen by soldiers running around to find him. By then, the girl had woken up, and was quickly informed of the situation and shooting with the boy at anyone who got in their way. When they got to the waterfall, they only had a few seconds before the soldiers and scientists captured them again. Before they jumped, the boy pulled the girl in for a kiss, in case it would be their last, and then jumped off the cliff, his lover in his arms._

**Ok, just so we're clear, this is the prologue for my story, and I will continue it, but I'm just kind of unsure what to do next. I have an idea, but I'm not educated in the ways of fanfiction and planning.**

**P.S. This story was based off various fanart, as well as the prequel VN, Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas**

**P.P.S. I'm surprised that this idea for a fanfic hasn't been done yet... seriously, it seems like it would've been one of the first fanfics made for this show, especially with all the fanart...**


	2. UPDATE!

Hey! So I have decided that I'm gonna rewrite this story. I know that only a prologue was put out, but every time I try to sit down and make a prompt to continue from that, I'm left dumbfounded. You see, I was originally going to add the backstories throughout Inori and Shu's journey of hiding from the laboratory, but I wasn't sure HOW. So, I figured that I should probably rewrite the story from the beginning, so I wouldn't have to fill in spaces in between conversations in future chapters. Plus, I found after trying it that it was a better way of helping my writing. I'm working on the story now, so it'll be up in the next couple months or so due to school and gymnastics.

Keep on the look out!

Yours truly,

RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek


End file.
